<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huddleston's Soft Serve by TheTwentySecondPilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444456">Huddleston's Soft Serve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot'>TheTwentySecondPilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU?, Boyfrens, Boyfriends, Feelings, First Kiss, First boyfriend, Fluff, Gaybies, Huddleston's, Ice Cream, M/M, Meet-Cute, Summer, smol beans, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thought that working another Summer at Huddleston's Soft Serve was going to be just like last year, boy was he wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note (please read)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello frens! </p><p>First of all, I just wanted to say this work was inspired by this one-shot I saw on Wattpad a few months ago.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/366694647-joshler-one-shots-huddleston%27s-soft-serve-ice">https://www.wattpad.com/366694647-joshler-one-shots-huddleston%27s-soft-serve-ice</a>
</p><p>(I know <em>Wattpad </em>boo, hiss, shut up!)</p><p>I usually don't like reading other people's work but for some reason this one clicked (heh clicked... get it? ...cause we're clikkies? I'll see myself out).</p><p>Anyways I'm getting side tracked...</p><p>If you follow me on Instagram (@thetwenty_secondpilot - I'm the nerd that got my pfp edit spread around Instagram and Twitter) you would've seen my 200 follower announcement that I plan on having a multi-chapter work set to release over the course of February...</p><p>So fear not, unfinished work haters, it will be finished... in a month.</p><p>This is just a little authors note kind of explaining what I'm planning on doing. Also big long paragraphs are scary so I spaced out a bunch of sentences!</p><p>I think I'm gonna have each chapter set to publish at 9PM EST (cause in army time it's 21:00 hours hehe) and it's going to be each Saturday of February...</p><p>Why Saturday you may ask? Well first of all, because I love you guys &lt;3 and second, there are FIVE Saturdays in February because it's a leap year!</p><p>Also it's kind of backwards logic, but I'm basically giving myself an early birthday present (mid/late March) because I'm turning twenty-one (yes, I HAD TO spell it out) and what better to do for my twenty-first birthday than to celebrate with some good ol' twenty one pilots?!</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The answer is nothing haha. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sort of sidenote: I was inspired by the fic linked above but to just give you a quick rundown if some of you don't know about Huddleston's... </p><p>So there is a picture of Josh out there floating around on the internet of him wayyy back when (idk how old he was I can't age people to save my life) wearing a navy blue shirt that had a logo of an ice cream cone on it with the words "Huddleston's Soft Serve" written around it.</p><p>Some clikkies theorize that Josh worked there (before Guitar Center???) and so I sorta took a swing at a meet-cute where they hadn't met through Chris, who Josh was working with (at Guitar Center???) at the time that twenty one pilots was starting up and Chris was still the drummer. </p><p>Sooooo I did a bit of research, turns out that Huddleston's is closed and was replaced by a family-owned business named "Terry Family Ice Cream Shoppe" which I believe is still open- or will be opening back up when it gets a bit warmer out.</p><p>Long story short, locations and stuff were calculated and a few things were changed from the inspo fic, which I don't even remember the details of (sorry OP), and then shoved it into a blender and spat it back out to make words for you to read.</p><p>Anyways if you've read this far, thanks for doing that, and I can't wait to see you in a few days for the release of Chapter 1 on Saturday 02/01/20!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soft Serve(r)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Out of the hustle and bustle of the crowd standing around on this warm Summer's day, Josh spots a stranger in the crowd and musters up the courage to talk to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get it? Cause soft, like fluffy stuff, and all innocent like, and like s o f t... s e r v e, but Jishwa is serveR- anyways...<br/>Jokes are no fun when you have to explain them haha... alright, let the fun begin! <br/>Hopefully you've all read my authors note in chapter 1, if so, enjoy the first chapter of Huddleston's!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh was pretty bored at work. It was your average afternoon in London, Ohio. The sidewalks were full of people enjoying ice cream on this warm Summer day. Josh closes his window, leaving his co-worker, Jessie, to serve the remaining customers he had in his line. Huddleston’s Soft Serve was crowded, as every picnic table was occupied, though Josh usually sat out back by the side door while on his break. As he was squeezing past the line for the first window, something caught his eye, and he turns to see a boy, who looked like he was roughly around the same age as Josh, give or take a year. He was sitting alone at one of the tables, and, while he was surrounded by the dozens of other people in the lot, he stood out to Josh. He was very focused on whatever he was doing on his laptop, so focused that he even had his headphones plugged in, as if he’d be able to hear anything with all the excitement buzzing around him. Was that… a band t-shirt that Josh saw, with tour dates lining the boy’s back? He couldn’t believe his eyes as he walked closer to the picnic table, he saw it was a DCFC (death cab for cutie) shirt, one of his favorite bands. Josh hesitates but decides to tap the shoulder of the mystery DCFC listener. The boy jumps slightly and removes his headphones as he turns to look up at Josh. Josh’s eyes widen, as he hadn’t been able to see his face since it was hiding behind his laptop until now- he was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hi.” Josh stammers, blushing slightly, “I like your shirt.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thanks! I’m actually listening to Death Cab right now!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s sick! Have you seen them live before?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I really want to, though. My mom said I couldn’t go to a concert until I turned 18, so I’ve got a few months left, hopefully they’re still touring then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw that’s no fun.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess that gives me more time to focus on stuff like school- well, not so much now that it’s Summer but y’know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it, that’s why I’m working here, I don’t exactly have anything better to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you usually do in your free time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… uh…” Josh freezes as he feels himself being ripped out of his comfort zone, he’d been so focused on talking about the band they both liked that his anxiety had gone away… until now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I play the drums sometimes.” He finally manages to say, hoping talking about something music related would chase his anxiety away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s really cool! My friend Chris plays the drums, he’s actually part of my band.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, you’re in a band?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s just me and a few friends, I’m the lead singer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow that’s hot.” Josh hears the words come out of his mouth, and he immediately tries to backtrack, making his anxiety worse. “I meant, uh, you, not the band? I mean, I’m sure the band is… hot… too?” He covers his face with his hands, wishing he could disappear. He hears the other boy giggle and he removes his hands from over his eyes. “Ah geez, this is embarrassing.” Josh groans; it was very obvious that he was blushing now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s alright, I- uh, no one’s ever said that about me before, so that’s really cool.” The boy says, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just awkward cause you’re really pretty, and-“ Josh stops himself, his face turning an even darker shade of red than it already was. “I should just stop talking.” Josh sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really cute when you’re nervous.” Both of them were now blushing. “I’m Tyler, by the way.” He says, trying to fill the awkward air around them. Tyler holds out his hand, and Josh shakes it, the touch of their hands calms him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Josh!” A voice from the side door yells. “Break’s up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should probably let you go, Josh.” Tyler smiles, “but, um, I’ll see you around?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, see ya!” Josh returns the smile and walks back into the side door. As he trades spots with Jessie, he can see Tyler packing up his laptop in his backpack. He smiles to himself and turns to open the front window, a second line forming as he does so. Tyler looks back to the window, but Josh is already back to work, handing in order slip as he shouts for two chocolate milkshakes. His gaze lingers and he catches himself biting his lip, Tyler can hardly wait to come back to Huddleston’s for a soft serve(r).</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do You Believe Me Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler comes back to visit Josh at Huddleston's. Not only did he want to see Josh again, but Tyler had forgotten to give something to Josh the first time they'd met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later Josh is back at work when his break comes around. He looks over at Jessie and she nods her head in the direction of the second window. Josh closes it and walks to the side door, jumping as he opens it. He was caught off guard by the sight of someone leaning up against the wall next to the door. To his surprise, it was Tyler, who giggled at Josh’s reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi!” Tyler’s voice sounded just as perfect as Josh had remembered. He blushes, closing the side door behind him, hoping that Tyler didn't notice his cheeks turning pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hi.” He says shyly. Tyler smiles, he’d missed how cute Josh was when he was nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem surprised to see me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I,” Josh laughs nervously, making eye contact with Tyler. “I didn’t think you’d actually come back... to see… me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” Tyler tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, just my anxiety talking I guess.” Josh shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get that, it’s pretty hard to ignore sometimes.” Tyler shuffles his feet on the gravel. “I actually came back cause I forgot to give you something the other day…” Josh straightens up, his eyes widen as he raises his eyebrows in anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something… for me?” He asks, quickly glancing behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you!” Tyler smiles, “There’s no one behind you… anyways…” He trails off, digging around in his pocket, and Josh realizes Tyler didn’t have his backpack with him this time. He pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper, handing it to Josh, who slowly unfolds it. He blushes as he can see “Josh” written up in the upper right hand corner, with a small, barely-there heart hiding next to it. The only other thing that was written on the small piece of paper was 10 digits, separated by dashes… Tyler’s phone number. Josh excitedly reaches for his back pocket when he realizes he left his phone in the small backroom of the ice cream stand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot, my phone’s not on me. I’ll definitely text you later, though!” He says, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, cause I’d hate to have to come back here and have to talk to you in person.” Tyler sticks out his bottom lip, pretending to pout, and then smirks at Josh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would just be awful, not like I work here all the time and you wouldn’t be able to just swing by unannounced.” He plays along with Tyler, smiling back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like I come here every day just to see you anyways.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You- what?” Josh pauses, scrunching his face up in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just messing with you!” Tyler laughs, playfully shoving Josh’s arm “Though I would, if I could.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I would!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I like you, right?” This question throws Josh off, and he’s at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm, y-yes? I mean, you d-did just give me your number, and you’re out here t-talking to me…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, see? I think I’ve made my point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno… cause if you’re saying because you like me that you’d come see me every-” Tyler interrupts Josh, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Josh was so focused on his counterpoint that he didn’t notice Tyler take a step towards him, standing up on his tiptoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…day.” Josh manages to finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you believe me now?” Tyler asks, his head down slightly, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were glowing red. He fidgets with his hands for a few seconds, staring off at nothing in particular before he realizes Josh wasn’t going to answer him. All Josh could do was stand there, staring at Tyler with his mouth agape, blushing even darker than Tyler was. Josh had never had this happen before and wasn’t exactly sure what to say or do, so he didn’t. They both jump and turn to look as the side door opens and Jessie peeks her head out,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Break’s up.” She smiles, noticing that Tyler was standing rather close to Josh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay… gimme a second.” Josh hears himself say, but he still feels numb as he turns back to look at Tyler.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Text me, okay?” Tyler says quietly, and Josh nods in response. Tyler quickly hugs him and watches as he goes back in through the side door, opening his window seconds later. Josh gives Tyler a small wave from inside and Tyler waves back before turning his back on Huddleston’s, already missing Josh, anxiously awaiting when he would see him again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> 😘kissessssss!<br/>If you're actually reading these as I post them, I'm sure you're just as anxious as Tyler is... but<br/>ALSO props to you for reading an incomplete fic!<br/>ALSO ALSO FYI: I've added a few more chapters than I thought I would've so I'm gonna roll this into March.<br/>ALSO ALSO ALSO UPDATE: I FIXED IT, IT WILL BE DONE BY THE 29TH!<br/>See ya next Saturday!<br/>Sahlo Folina ||-//</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josh takes Tyler out to the place where they first met. However, just because Josh has the day off, doesn't mean his other co-workers do. Josh also has the pleasure of "meeting" a few members of Tyler's family, his sister Maddy, and of course Mama Joseph (cause we love Kelly).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyler gets a message from Josh later that evening, and they spent the majority of the night texting back and forth. Josh casually mentioned he had a day off of work in a few days, and asked if Tyler wanted to go out somewhere with him. Obviously Tyler had said yes, he was super excited for his first date ever, but he was also extremely anxious. Josh said he’d be able to pick him up so that he wouldn’t have to worry about meeting up with him, since the location of their date was a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two days felt like forever, but it wasn’t long before the pair got to see each other again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh pulls into Tyler’s driveway and texts him that he’s here. Tyler’s phone dings, causing him to jump up off the couch, nearly tripping on his way to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Josh greets Tyler excitedly as he opens the passenger side door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Tyler smiles, “So… where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a surprise… although, you’ve been there before.” Josh playfully hints.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyler, indeed, had been there before, and Josh was there almost every single day. He had a day off and decided to spend it… at work? Though, to be fair, an ice cream date wasn’t out of the ordinary, but they literally could’ve gone anywhere else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Tyler laughs as they pull up to Huddleston’s Soft Serve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I figured it’d be nice to be able to talk with you and not have a time limit for once.” Josh smiles, parking in his usual spot out of habit, even though he wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They get out of Josh’s car and walk over to a picnic table and sit down. It wasn’t just any ordinary picnic table, though, it was THE picnic table, the one that Tyler was sitting at when they first met. They reminisced about that day’s events, and eventually got lost in conversation about the types of music they liked, after all, that’s what brought them together in the first place. An hour had passed, and the two of them were still enjoying each other’s company as the crowds of people visiting Huddleston’s passed by. Josh had almost forgot that he was at his workplace, that was, until he saw his co-worker Jessie in one of the windows. Tyler hadn’t noticed her, though he had noticed Josh glance over at the window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you wanna go get something?” He asks, and Josh looks back at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I guess I <em>did </em>take you out to an ice cream stand, that would probably make sense.” He jokes, and the two of them stand up, walking over to the small line that was in front of the window. They make their way through the line and Jessie turns around, with what looked like a tall cup in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One vanilla milkshake with two straws for the lovebirds... on the house” She says, winking at Josh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now, that’s not how that works, just cause I work here-“ Josh starts, but Jessie interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just think of it as me repaying you for that one time I dragged you to the movies and you paid for both of us.” As she says this, Tyler looks to Josh, but he’s busy looking at Jessie, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t have to p-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joshua, take the shake and enjoy your day off with your boyfriend.” He sighs in defeat, taking both the milkshake and Tyler’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really didn’t need to do that, but thank you!” Tyler says awkwardly as they start to walk away, and Jessie smiles in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit back down at the picnic table and Josh rubs his hands over his face, but that only makes it redder. He sighs, shaking his head and opens his eyes, making eye contact with Tyler. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girls.” They say in unison and immediately burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about it.” Josh says, stabbing open his straw wrapper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wouldn’t know much about them, though it seems you do?” Tyler asks, nodding his head towards the window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that... we, uh…” He rubs the back of his neck as Tyler intently watches him. “We dated for a few weeks last Summer when we first started working together… that’s how I realized that, y’know… I wasn’t… into… girls.” Josh purses his lips, staring down at the table, his hands clasped tightly together in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey…” Tyler says softly, and Josh looks up to meet his eyes. “I get it. I mean, I’ve never had an ex before, but I think it’s cool that you guys are still friends.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s weird… I don’t really talk about it that much, since she was my <em>first-</em> and I guess <em>only-</em> girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but that’s in the past, and you two are all good, at least it seems that way…” Tyler says, Josh responds with a nod. “Now you get to have your first boyfriend.” He smiles, holding his hand out to Josh across the table. Josh takes it and smiles back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So do you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I do!” Tyler says, grinning ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the date is pretty quiet, as it’s hard to talk and sip on a milkshake at the same time. (a/n: I wouldn’t know cause I’ve never had a milkshake date before, BUT, that’s not my point)They stand up to leave and as Josh digs around in his pocket for his keys, he finds a $5 bill. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t think she would take this from me, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but she can’t not take it from me!” and with that, Tyler snatches the bill and skips over to the window, where Jessie looks up, surprised to see him alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Jessie! This is from Josh, but he said not to give it back to him.” She laughs, taking the money from Tyler as she shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got a really sweet boyfriend, I hope you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sorry about-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to apologize, it isn’t anyone’s fault. What happened, happened.” She glances over to where Josh was standing. “Don’t take him for granted, though, cause you’re never gonna find another guy like him.” Jessie smiles at Tyler, who shyly smiles back, blushing. He walks back over to Josh, who had slowly made his way over to his car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-oh. What did she tell you?” Josh asks, unlocking his car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing! Nothing at all…” Tyler grins as the two get in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Riiiight.” His tone matches the rumble of the car starting up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it! I think she was just surprised at how adamant you were to pay her for the milkshake!” Tyler exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you say so.” Josh puts his car into reverse, focusing on the road.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, remember what happened the last time you doubted me?” Tyler says, getting Josh’s attention. He’d almost forgotten about that sneaky little kiss on the cheek that Tyler had given him the last time they were together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should doubt you more often.” Josh teases as they start driving home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After pulling into Tyler’s driveway, Josh parks and turns off the car. They both get out of the car and Josh meets Tyler over on the passenger side, the furthest away from the front door of the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had a really good time today.” He smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” Tyler agrees, wrapping his arms around Josh. His hands stay on Tyler’s waist as they slide out of their hug. Josh pauses, taking a deep breath through his nose, scanning Tyler’s face. His eyes dart down to Tyler’s lips as he brings his left hand up to Tyler’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I-?” Josh asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Tyler whispers, cutting him off. </span>
  <span class="s1">His lips part slightly as he inhales sharply, and Josh leans forward, pulling him into a kiss. When they break, Josh watches as Tyler is finally able to exhale, also catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah.” Tyler breathes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s what it’s <em>supposed </em>to feel like.” Josh whispers to himself as Tyler looks up at him. Before either of them could say anything else, a loud shriek comes from inside the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no.” Tyler mumbles, burying his face into Josh’s chest. Muffled screams suddenly turn into loud outbursts as Tyler’s sister Maddy comes running through the front door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OMG TYLER! IS THAT YOUR <em>BOYFRIEND</em>?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I’m-" Josh attempts to introduce himself, but he is cut off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Josh! Yes! Tyler <em>doesn’t shut up</em> about you! He talks about you <em>all</em> the time!” Maddy exclaims, looking up at Josh, wide eyed. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Ty, you were right, HE <em>IS</em> HOT!” Josh can feel Tyler moan into his chest. Josh slightly pushes him back, trying to make eye contact with him, but it’s no use, Tyler had his eyes shut and his face was glowing red.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maddy, what is all this yelling about?” A voice from the front door makes Josh and Maddy look up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MOM! MOM GUESS WHAT? MOM TYLER JUST KISSED HIS BOYFRIEND! MOM! DID YOU SEE?” Maddy shouts, running over to the front door, passing her mom as she runs inside. Their mom looks out to see Tyler facing who she assumes is Josh and she waves. Josh smiles, returning the wave before looking down at Tyler. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I let you go?” Tyler shakes his head no. “But <em>I</em> have to go.” He opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you <em>have</em> to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ve got my own sisters to deal with.” Josh jokes, and Tyler manages a small laugh through his embarrassment. “Text me, okay?” Tyler nods yes. Josh pulls Tyler close, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Tyler walks back to the front door of his house slowly and turns once he reaches the front door. Josh waves to him and he waves back before Josh gets into his car and drives away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyler walks inside and sighs as he closes the door behind him, hoping that it wouldn’t be long before he saw Josh again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ASDKJFDTWOAJFSLD <br/>Sorry I got excited about my own work... <br/>Gotta love feeling second-hand embarrassment for Tyler, poor bb.<br/>But uh yeah, kind of interesting backstory, I'm not so sure what I think of it myself, I probably could've written it better but the idea's there... hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Connection, A Feeling, A Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late night anxieties, a worried call to Josh, and an accidental meet-up with Jessie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys! This was the combo of the two chapters I was trying to merge together, so it's kind of a two-part chapter but hopefully the split in the middle doesn't distract anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyler spends a decent amount of time pacing his room that night. He’d already texted Josh goodnight and didn’t want to wake him, and just because he was an insomniac didn’t mean that Josh had to be one, too. It hadn’t fully hit him what had happened that day, it was all so much, but in a good way. He’d gone on a real first date with a real boy who liked him back and had gotten his real first kiss from that real boy who he went on a real first date with- the echoes of his sister’s squeal interrupts his thoughts, and the scene starts over in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s what it’s supposed to feel like.” Tyler mutters to himself. What did that mean? Did he do something wrong or something right? As far as Tyler knew, he just existed as it happened. Was there something Josh hadn’t told him? These questions swirled around in Tyler’s head for what seemed like forever, and he continued pacing until his legs got tired. He sits down on his bed and looks over at the clock. 3:12 AM Fantastic. Not like a sleep schedule was a thing that Tyler had anyways, but he couldn’t help letting his thoughts overwhelm his mind, keeping him awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh is woken up by the sound of his phone going off. The time on his lock screen reads 3:15 AM. He answers the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ty, what are you doing up so late?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mind is full of lots of thoughts.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something you need to talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I just keep reliving part of today- or, well, yesterday.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it cause of your sister? Cause I talk about you too, it’s just my sisters haven’t had the chance to embarrass me yet.” Josh can hear a small laugh from Tyler and he smiles to himself, glad that he was able to somewhat cheer him up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s…” He pauses for a few seconds, thinking about what he was going to say. “You said something… after you kissed me… about how it was supposed to feel… did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh no! You… I…” Josh sighs heavily, “I felt… something. Something I hadn’t felt before… last Summer. There was… energy, like a spark… I don’t know what it was, but I know… that it was a good feeling… I liked feeling that feeling and I want to feel it again. Am I just talking gibberish now, or does that make sense?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt it too.” Tyler says quietly, his lips pressed to his phone, holding it tightly to his face. “And you mean that when you… when you were with her you didn’t feel a spark… but with me you did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah… I do. I think… I think it might be… the feeling… of connection? and- I’d hate to sound cheesy in a serious moment, but I think it could also be the feeling of-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love.” They say in unison, and Tyler giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I was there with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I wish you were here, too.” Josh sighs again, “But I can’t see you again if we stay up all night cause I have to go to work and your sleep schedule would be off.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s already off,” Tyler whispers, “I don’t remember the last time I had a sleep schedule.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might have to change that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Josh laughs lightly, “I really do need some sleep though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay… goodnight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Tyler, sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">~~~</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost one week had passed since they’d last seen each other, but Tyler couldn’t stop thinking about what Josh had said after their first kiss. He knew he shouldn’t have talked to Jessie... but he did anyways. It had actually happened on accident. Tyler had gone to Huddleston’s to see Josh as a surprise, but Tyler was the one who was surprised when Josh was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s off today.” A voice behind the window answers Tyler’s question. He looks up from his phone, not realizing he was next in line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Is all he manages to say, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’ll it be?” Jessie asks cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess the usual, but half.” Tyler says with a half-smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Half a vanilla milkshake coming up!” She giggles and turns to her other coworker who had already started filling up a cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Break’s in five.” She nods her head towards the side door and Tyler raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next five minutes could not have gone slower. Tyler had finished his milkshake and was practically sipping air through his straw when he felt a tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Jessie smiles down at Tyler.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jessie, what’s up?” He asks as she sits down across from him on the picnic bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I wanted to let you know ahead of time about tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Tyler furrows his brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow is Josh’s birthday!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s kinda why I wanted to tell you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I’m guessing you two went out for it last Summer?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I don’t wanna make you feel weird by talking about it so...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, I mean, you... yeah.” Tyler stammers, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. I probably should’ve thought this through before coming over to say hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fine! I’m the one making it awkward...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, I just thought maybe if you wanted to do something for his birthday that you’ve got time to plan!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, we don’t really celebrate birthdays in my family, so I wouldn’t even know what to do for Josh.” Tyler scrunches up his face, trying to think of ideas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he’ll love whatever you decide to do with him...” Jessie pauses, waiting for Tyler to look up at her. He does after sensing that she was looking at him and their eyes meet. “You know I meant it when I said that you’ve got a really sweet boyfriend, right?” Tyler nods as he realizes that both of them are blushing. It was an odd connection and Tyler wasn’t so sure what to think. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta go, but I’m sure I’ll hear all about your date from Josh at work,” Jessie smiles down at Tyler and gives him a comforting rub on the shoulder “you got this!” she says before walking back in through the side door to Huddleston’s. Tyler’s head was spinning, but he figured it was just from the dehydration, because ice cream does that to you for some reason. It was either that or nerves, Tyler thought. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a weird feeling like this chapter didn't need to exist but I'm gonna put it in here anyways. It'll be worth the wait for the last chapter, can you believe the finale is next weekend?! I can't!! Also... I might be taking a slight break from writing, it feels weird since Rosie is here now &lt;3 I suppose I could post old stories I never got around to posting, I'm not sure yet, stay tuned!<br/>Sahlo Folina ||-//</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bird told Tyler that it was Josh's birthday, and Tyler has a birthday surprise for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the finale! Last chapter frens! Thanks for sticking around!<br/>I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh pulls up to Tyler’s house and is surprised to see him already outside. Tyler bounces down the stairs of his front porch grinning, with his hands clasped together behind his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hiiiii!” He coos in a sing-songy voice, meeting Josh as he gets out of his car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Whatcha got there?” Josh asks, tilting his head slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh y’know, just a little something for the birthday boy.” Tyler grins as Josh raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was gonna surprise you at work yesterday, but Jessie told me you weren’t working, and then a little bird told me it was your birthday today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Josh blushes, shuffling his feet. “You didn’t have to get me anything…” He takes a step forward, trying to see what Tyler was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nuh-uh, no peeking!” Tyler giggles, moving his shoulder back so that Josh couldn’t see his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright!” Josh raises his hands up defensively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called a surprise for a reason!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay… I’m guessing I have to close my eyes and hold out my hands-” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And keep them closed until I say you can look.” Tyler interrupts Josh, watching as he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you’re just making me nervous!” Josh stifles a laugh, holding out his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just relax.” Tyler says more to himself than to Josh, as he takes Josh’s hands in his. He takes a deep breath through his nose as he watches Josh nod slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the darkness behind Josh’s eyelids, his other senses are heightened and he feels Tyler getting close to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy Birthday, Josh.” He whispers as his eyelids start to flutter and his face inches closer to Josh’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyler stops, opening his eyes, realizing he had no idea what he was doing. Josh could sense Tyler’s hesitation and slowly opens his eyes, letting go of his hands. Josh lifts his hands up to Tyler’s face, holding it gently as he leans forward, guiding Tyler’s lips to his own. Tyler’s nerves disappeared almost instantly and he even felt brave enough to place his hands on Josh’s waist. If there was one thing Tyler hadn’t remembered from their first kiss it was that he needed to breathe. After a few seconds, he had to pull away to catch his breath. Josh smiles and laughs lightly before Tyler leans back in for more. It was sloppy, but it was real, and in that moment, that was all that really mattered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, geez!” Tyler exclaims, almost tripping backward as he breaks away, taking a step back from Josh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You good?” Josh looks concerned as Tyler glances down at the ground behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I-” Tyler starts as he looks at Josh, “I’m good- great- amazing! I can’t even put it into words- I can’t even remember the last time I felt like this!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to butter me up, I know I’m not the best ki-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not trying to b- I’ve literally only ha- you’re the only-” Tyler sputters, but sighs, giving up on trying to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.” Josh holds his arms out and Tyler steps forward, accepting the hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t talk.” Tyler mumbles into Josh’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you can, your brain is just a bit all over the place right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I just wanna be able to tell you how I feel.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’m the best boyfriend ever and I guess I’m a good kisser and that you love me more than I love you but that’s not possible but I’ll let you say it today...” Josh trails off as Tyler lifts his head up to look Josh in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah okay you said it better than I could’ve.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodness Tyler I’m just messing with you!” Josh giggles, messing up Tyler’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re right! Remember like a week or two ago when you were the nervous wreck who couldn’t talk?? Now I know how you feel!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just cause I was talking to a pretty stranger I’d only just met.” Josh grins as Tyler playfully pushes his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop, you’re just saying that!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serious!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just said you were messing with me, now pick one!” Tyler teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll be serious.” Josh says and stares off into the distance with a deadpan look on his face. He could only hold a straight face for a few seconds and they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it though, thanks for giving me a chance, and also y’know thanks for the birthday kiss.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should be thanking you but I’ll return the favor if and only if you let me say that I...” Tyler trails off, lowering his head slightly, realizing just then that Josh had said “love”. The only other time they’d used that word was during their late-night/early morning phone call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you more?” Josh finishes Tyler’s sentence, which makes Tyler look back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He whispers, making eye contact with Josh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I know it seems like I’m rushing things, but ever since I felt something- and when we talked about it on the phone- it made sense. I know it sounds cheesy, but I think what I felt was the feeling of love, I don’t know if that’s what it was or is but...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt it too, it’s just, I feel like I have to catch up to all these ‘firsts’ that you’ve already been through.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Tyler, you’re the first ‘love’ I’ve felt... ever.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even-?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. Not even her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Tyler says quietly, realizing that he and Josh might be feeling the same about their ‘firsts’. <em>So this is love… </em>(a/n: you can hum along if you’d like hehe) Tyler thought, looking back at Josh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have time to figure everything out, and I’ll be right here with you every step of the way. But for now... we should probably be driving and not stepping if you don’t want our lunch date to turn into a dinner date.” Josh smiles, laughing to himself at his own joke, which causes Tyler to start giggling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that-” Tyler holds Josh’s hands in his own, “that right there,” he gives his hands a light squeeze, “is why I <em>love</em> you.” Tyler says, he didn’t hesitate when he said it this time, because it felt right. He quickly kisses Josh on the cheek, and lets go of his hands as Tyler starts walking around the front of the car to the passenger side door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where are we going for my surprise birthday date?” Josh turns to look at Tyler as they both get into Josh’s car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huddleston’s?” Tyler grins, he raises an eyebrow, expecting Josh to say no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huddleston’s.” Josh agrees, turning the car on, shifting it into reverse, and backing out of Tyler’s driveway. Josh’s hand moves the gear shift to drive and Tyler reaches over, placing his hand on top of Josh’s. He glances over to see Tyler beaming as they start driving to Huddleston’s Soft Serve Ice Cream, the place where it all began.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ASDFDKDLFGJHDFSHFLS  AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHH I LOVE THIS SO MUCH<br/>Sorry, I hope y'all love this as much as I do!<br/>I'm so glad you've joined me along on this journey, let me know what you think!<br/>For everyone who is reading the whole thing for the first time, I hope you enjoyed reading this cute lil fic.<br/>I'm not sure what I want to post from now on, probably old unposted work that I just didn't get around to posting way back when I first wrote it.<br/>Shoot me a dm on insta (@thetwenty_secondpilot) if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see me post!<br/>(also for future reference, I try to keep my stuff as pg- if not pg13 as possible, cause I'm not into what the stereotypical Joshler shippers are into, but anywho just a heads up!)<br/>Sahlo Folina frens! ||-// &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>